Bigez620 as "Blaineley" (Global Drama)
19:49 Bigez ~Bigez@pool-108-16-24-141.phlapa.fios.verizon.net has joined #rpaudition 19:49 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Bigez. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by stating your username and the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 19:50 Hi, I'm Bigez620 and I'm auditioning for Sierra and Blaineley. 19:50 <@TDIFan13> Since you're auditioning for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Blaineley, and then you can audition for Sierra right after. 19:50 <@TDIFan13> First, please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. If you have come unprepared, please post these to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 19:50 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User%3ABigez620/Sierra's_Audition 19:50 Blaineley's will be ready tomorrow. 19:51 <@TDIFan13> Okay. First, we're going to ask you three questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 19:51 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 19:51 No. 19:51 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 19:51 No. 19:51 <@TDIFan13> C. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? 19:51 No. 19:52 <@TDIFan13> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is Cody. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 19:52 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Cody13 19:52 Bigez has changed nick to Blaineley| 19:52 * Cody13 paces back and forth through economy class, biting nails. 19:52 Cody, huh? 19:53 <@Cody13> Oh. 19:53 <@Cody13> Hey, yeah, heh-heh. 19:53 <@Cody13> Sup? 19:53 Hm, one of Total Drama's minor heroes. 19:53 <@Cody13> Minor? 19:53 I'd bet your score big on one of your OWN shows. 19:53 <@Cody13> I guess I would, wouldn't I? 19:53 Look kid, I say we ditch this trash pile and me and you make big bucks! 19:53 <@Cody13> Hey, that's not a bad id- 19:53 <@Cody13> Wait. Who are you, again? 19:53 ... 19:54 WHO AM I? 19:54 :@ 19:54 * Cody13 gulps. 19:54 WHO ARE YOU? :@ 19:54 I'm 14 time Gemmy winner Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran, thank you very much! 19:54 <@Cody13> Uhhh, was I supposed to study up on this? 19:54 <@Cody13> And look, you're the one that approached me. 19:54 >.> 19:54 <@Cody13> In case you hadn't noticed... 19:54 <@Cody13> I'm kind of in a moral dilemma here. 19:55 <@Cody13> Hence the pacing. :| 19:54 Oh. 19:55 Well, what, you gotta use the can or something? o_o 19:55 <@Cody13> Not exactly. >.> 19:55 <@Cody13> My best friend's dating this girl I like. 19:55 <@Cody13> I wanna tell her, but what if it gets between me and Tyler? 19:55 Emotional troubles? 19:55 Oooh, now that's a story I can dig into! 19:55 * Blaineley| pulls out a sketchpad. 19:55 Uh, yeah. 19:56 Slow down a little. What's that about Tyler? 19:56 I need every detail. 19:56 <@Cody13> Hey, this isn't to record. :@ 19:56 But this is Fame Monger Magazine worthy! 19:56 :D 19:56 <@Cody13> Augh, forget it! 19:56 * Cody13 throws hands up in the air and walks away. 19:56 * Blaineley| shrugs. 19:56 Cody13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 19:56 Blaineley| has changed nick to Bigez 19:56 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 19:56 <@TDIFan13> Your second character is Sierra. We'll redo the audition process with them now. Category:Global Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions